warriorsthe_clans_of_hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Crowstalker
Crowstalker is a long-furred black tom with amber eyes. Personality Crowstalker is a fairly quiet tom, as he doesn't enjoy speaking unless he has a reason to or if he must. He prefers to stick to himself, and only really talks with his family and a few other cats - he'll only talk to other cats if he's on a patrol with them, and he almost never speaks with cats from other Clans when he is chosen to go to Gatherings. He cares more about his family than he does for anything else, wanting to help them however he can and will put aside his own goals and plans in order to do so. He also cares about being a good warrior for CliffClan, wanting to make sure that they're always a respected Clan - if not the most respected Clan. He doesn't have any real ambitions to become leader or even deputy, as he believes he's fine just where he is and he doesn't think he needs to have authority. He has a strong moral code and does his best to follow it at all times. When his father was alive, he looked up to him to the point of near idolization - especially when he was younger - and does his best to live up to the strong moral code that that Wolfheart had. In fact, he does his best to act like Wolfheart whenever he can. He tends to avoid Russetfish when he can, as he knows that she doesn't like him in the least - not that he judges her for it, based on his origins. He has become good friends with his half-siblings, especially Breezeclaw and Needlepaw - he has fond memories of playing with Breezeclaw as kits and they continued to be close, even in warriorhood, and with Needlepaw being as assertive (and occasionally aggressive) as she is, making her a bit of an outcast (much like himself), the two get along. He's a mature cat who doesn't engage in petty endeavors or bother to try and get his revenge on others - not unless it involves his family, of course - and he looks down on cowardly tactics such as ambushes or attacking when a cat's guard is down. He's also perceptive, as he had to learn how to navigate his complicated family situation early on in his life, and knows when the right time to engage and the right time to leave a cat alone is. He's also a fairly solemn cat and a loner, his mind more on his goal to be a good, functioning part of CliffClan more than it is in making friends or spending time with others. He's willing to support other cats - particularly the apprentices - when it comes to their training, and will often give Berrypaw, Raggedpaw, and especially Needlepaw tips and tricks to help them improve should they ask for his help. He's fairly traditional, having a strong faith in StarClan and an almost unshakable belief in the Warrior Code, not able to even picture himself losing his faith and unwilling to break the Code for any reason. He's a bit shy around cats that could be a potential romance for him, as he doesn't quite know how to speak with and act around them. While he does tend to stick with his siblings, and only one or two friends besides that, he does relax a little around them. He doesn't care as much about how they perceive him and is willing to go as far as to joke around with them - even though those occasions are rare. He enjoys spending time with them, sharing meals and spending time out in the territory with them. He'll also support his siblings and friends no matter what, never turning his back on them and making sure that he's doing all he can to help them. He's also a bit insecure about his parentage - as a younger cat, he expended a lot of energy to impress his father, and he does his best to blend in with his half-siblings and act as if he was the son of Wolfheart and Russetfish, not Wolfheart and someone else. He doesn't think much about who is mother is, as he is quite satisfied with his family as it is (despite the occasional complication from Russetfish), and he has a strong fear that he is half-Clan. History Before he was born, Moonshadow sparked a forbidden relationship with a VineClan tom, Shadepelt. The relationship went on and grew for moons, until Moonshadow's brother, Wolfheart, discovered the two. Moonshadow pleaded with him to not tell anyone in CliffClan, and with some reluctance, he agreed. Things seemed fine for a while, but one leaffall hit Moonshadow revealed to Wolfheart that she was expecting kits. He agreed to help her keep the secret, and when the time came for her to give birth they left Clan territory. For the most part, it was successful - Moonshadow gave birth to a single kit that she named Crowkit, but she had grown weak from the process and was quickly dying of blood loss. She begged Wolfheart to keep her kit safe, and to protect him however he could, and Wolfheart agreed. He took Crowkit back to CliffClan, and much to his mate, Russetfish's ire, claimed that Crowkit as his, but never said who his mother was. Crowkit was raised alongside his supposed half-siblings, Amberkit and Breezekit, who were both a moon older than him. For the most part - aside from dealing with his complicated family situation - he had a normal life, until Wolfheart and Russetfish announced that they were expecting a second litter. The birth went fine, and Crowstalker, Amberdawn, and Breezeclaw had three younger siblings. Four moons after they were born, Wolfheart was killed in a scuffle on the unclaimed border, his death effecting the entire family. Theme Song